omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Hole Sensei
|-|Blackhole Chan= |-|Cosmic Form= |-|Dark Form= Character Synopsis Black Hole Sensei '''(Now referred to as '''Black Hole Chan) refers to the Moe Anthropomorphization of a black hole. While the character saw some spread alongside characters like Earth-Chan in late 2017 and early 2018, the publication of the first image of a black hole caused many more artistic renditions of the character to appear online. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A Verse: Earth Chan Name: Black Hole Sensei, Black Hole Chan, Singularity Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Black Hole, Representation of Singularities Special Abilities: 'Cosmic Awareness (Sees all that occurs across the cosmos, with the scale being at least across a galaxy), Inescapable gravity (Once something gets past the event horizon, there is no escape), Large Size (Type 6, Encompasses most of Messier 87, a giant elliptical galaxy 53 million light-years from Earth), Energy Manipulation (The Proton Sphere emits energies such as Plasma and Proton Energy from it's interior. Depicted as having the power to manipulate energy), Light Manipulation (Capable of illuminating lights that are so bright, it's visible from across 53 million light-years), Black Hole Manipulation (Shown to have the power to manipulate and bend other black holes, including creating them from thin air), Space-Time Manipulation (Blackholes cause curvature in Space and Time, causing both of them to be distorted within it's territory. Can generate gravitional waves, of which causes violent ripples in space and time), Matter Manipulation (When something is trapped inside a Black Hole, it will either be collapsed into a singular point or molecular stretched, creating a "Noodle" effect), Fire Manipulation (One who falls into a Black Hole has the potential to be burned to ashes upon hitting the "Firewall" that exists), Shapeshifting (While Black Hole Sensei's natural form is that of a literal Black Hole, she is capable of taking a humanoid form), Nonexistence Physiology (Physical; As a Blackhole, she doesn't concretely exist and is basically a living void), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, Blackholes aren't sentient things and can only be "killed" by being absorbed by a bigger Black Hole. Exists as nothingness and isn't concretely existent), Information Manipulation (Anything that falls into a Blackhole whether it be genetic or digital information, will be lost and or destroyed), Void Manipulation (Contains a void of nonexistence within her core, where things either cease, including matter, information and Space-Time), Acceleration (It's large gravity causes objects that almost collide with the event horizon to be flung out at Massively FTL+ speeds), Quantum Manipulation (Quarks collide and twist upon being in contact with blackholes such as Black Hole Sensei), Radiation Manipulation (Carries huge amounts of radiation that can instantly burn with the heat of 4 million suns). Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Due to not existing to begin with) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Devoured an entire section of space, containing stars and solar systems. Depicted as being the embodying the M87 Supermassive Blackhole, which has a solar mass of 24 Billion {of which equates to 2.2e49 Joules}. Easily capable of encompassing most of the galaxy and also is stated many times to be capable of destroying the entire solar system instantly). 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Her sheer size alone would warrant speed, being vastly bigger than average solar systems. Portrayed as being capable of travelling interstellar distances without much effort. Should be superior to The Planets, who can travel interplantery distances relatively quickly to chat with one another) 'Lifting Ability: Stellar '(Her size alone would warrant this level. Also she is capable of encompassing most of a giant galaxy) 'Striking Ability: N/A Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Nothing within The Solar System would be able to harm Black-Hole Sensei, including Earth-Chan. The power of stars are nothing to Black-Hole Sensei, with her viewing them as nothing but snacks. Can only truly be killed by a bigger blackhole coming to absorb her) Stamina: Limitless '(Black Hole Sensei has no definite stamina, with such an idea being inapplicable to her as a result of her nature) 'Range: Interstellar '(Due to her size; Shown to be capable of traversing instellar distances and absorbing countless stars in the process) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Has extreme knowledge over the cosmos and can see what happens across the galaxy; Black Hole Sensei is considered smart enough among the planets to where she is deemed a teacher to them, with even Planets having knowledge that spans intstellar distances) '''Weaknesses: Her Black Hole form will evaporate overtime due to "Hawking Radiation" (However, due to her being a Supermassive Blackhole, it's unknown how long the length would take) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acceleration: '''Black Hole Sensei accelerates and releases material at speeds that are near or even faster than the light (With the speed being into the MFTL+ ranges) *'Nothingness: Black Hole Sensei is a being comprised of nothingness and anything that comes into contact with her core will be reduced to nonexistence, additionally, this happens to mass, information and even local space-time '''Extra Info: Blackhole Sensei is the accumulation of numerous Black Hole ideas and thoeries into one character, as such, this was taken into consideration *While it's never elaborated on, it's likely Black Hole Sensei '''is meant to represent the M87 Supermassive Blackhole that exists at it's heart. However, this is only in appearance, the whole point of Black Hole Sensei's existence is meant to represent Black Holes as an concept, of which makes this page technically composite Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Earth-Chan Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Light Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Time Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Information Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Giants Category:Quantum Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 4